Here's to Us
Here's To Us is a song that is sung in the episode On My Way, the fourteeth episode of the third season. It is originally sung by the band Halestorm. Rachel sings this solo to finish off New Directions Regionals setlist. Although this song was thought to be about New Directions, Quinn later points out to Rachel that she was actually singing it to Finn which Rachel doesn't deny. Lyrics Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel with New Direction Girls: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel (New Direction Boys harmonizing): Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel with New Direction Girls: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's come our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel with New Direction Girls: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel with New Direction Girls: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us New Direction Girls: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Direction Girls: Here's to us Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love (ND: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us Trivia *The producers had to change many parts of the song as the original sweared a lot *Ironically, when Rachel sings the line "Sit back down", the audience begins to rise. *This is Rachel's third solo at a competition. *Specifically, it is her 2nd Regionals solo. *Everytime she performs a solo, the New Directions are always first. Reception Reviewers of "Here's to Us" differed on what they felt worked and didn't. Lynch said the song "seemed the wrong fit" for Rachel—"not horrible, but a misfire"—and gave it a "B−". Chaney was more critical of the song itself when she gave her "C+" grade and described it as "so bland" that it "had little emotional impact" despite Michele's "determined ferocity". Votta called the number "pretty" but said the placement of the boys in the balconies was "cute but not really compelling as a staged performance". Slezak stated that it was "hard to find any fault with Lea Michele's vocal performances" and gave it a "B+", and Futterman wrote, "It's bouyant and celebratory, and Rachel kills it."Source Gallery HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png HTU11.png HTU12.png HTU13.png HTU14.png HTU15.png HTU16.png HTU17.png HTU18.png HTU19.png HTU20.png HTU21.png HTU22.png HTU23.png HTU23.png HTU24.png HTU25.png HTU26.png HTU27.png HTU28.png HTU29.png HTU30.png HTU31.png HTU32.png HTU33.png HTU34.png Brittinahere.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions